piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Ship Customization
Just a note... We do need to remember those stats we got for the Fortune Hunter, Firestorm, and Skulls and Crossbones are what would happen if you had cargo upgrade, not Streamlined or Reinforced. Edgar Cannonwalker 20:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) They have set stats, not like the first upgrades, they dont add on to your original track. Makeo 20:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Does anybody else think the emblems are maybe a liiitle 'too overpriced'? I mean, 5000 doubloons each? Oh please! We could buy like 20 light galleons with that - you get the point? It's just out of proportion 12:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mate, EVERYTHING is overpriced in this update. --''Dent--Talk'' 19:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Too true, mate 18:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Level 5 Here is a screen. so wait, say that you upgrade your hull on a war brig to reinforced 3, which makes your armor 160 percent and your speed 90 percent. if u got skull and crossbones, would the armor revert immediately to 125 percent instead of 160 and then put ur speed up at 110??? Griffincrimsonblade1 03:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) rank 4 i mean Griffincrimsonblade1 03:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Progress? We making any progress, like, at all, in the Test Server? I was wondering if you get a rank IV upgrade and it has a fury broadside do you have to have the fury ammo unlocked? CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 14:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) There has been NO progress on test since the update on November 23rd. I expect them to rerelease Rank V Broadsides, and then move it to live. I do not believe it unlocks your fury cannon ammo. Nor does it use up your fury cannon ammo when it is shot out of your broadsides. --''Dent--Talk'' 15:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Gold caps should be unlimited. All this stuff is way to expensive. What POTCO needs to do when they release this to live is make it a double gold weekend and make our gold caps unlimited. It would be a lot easier and all for the upgrades. Don't you guys think this too?StephenTheLooter 17:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) TheKing0001 I totally agree. The caps need to be raised. Nicky spent a total of 350K to get to Fortune Hunter on her War Frigate. Thats beyond the gold cap! Also, I do believe that they will have a double gold weekend, as they did on test. --''Dent--Talk'' 17:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) More like a triple gold month Makeo 19:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually the gold caps are perfectly fine if they raise it and you have tons of resources and gold and then you just max a ship out to the highest upgrade what be the point. The gold caps were its at is for the reason of keeping people having to loot and get gold for the upgrades so the update last longer and players have to keep playing. Its genuis of Disney to have the upgrades be so expensive to make people keep playing. Ella StormTalk 21:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Coming soon? http://piratesforums.co/threads/could-it-be.5581/ Guys check this out we think SC&U is coming out tonight. Skull&Crossbones does skull&crossbones fury broadsides do as mush damage as fury ammo from a deck cannon? Question: i've been reading what this wiki has to say about the new upgrades... anyone else notice that the charts showing what each upgrade costs doesn't have info for all the ships? does that mean you can upgrade into those or what? No, they all can be upgraded. It's just that we don't know that info yet. We're still working on felling in the charts. Sorry for the confusion.